


Keith

by writtenintostars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, it's barely smut at all, sweet smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintostars/pseuds/writtenintostars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith figure out how much they truly mean to each other after Keith almost gets hurt on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keith

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first smut (it's barely smut who am i kidding), and i wanted to give a shout-out to bovrilcat for helping me proofread it. if you like this, go on over and tell her! she certainly helped.  
> enjoy!

Even though they hadn’t explicitly said it, the team knew Keith and Lance were together.

They didn’t try to hide it. They just… Eased the team into it. Less fighting. Small touches, lingering gazes. Comments on each other’s living habits, the fact that the castle told Coran Keith’s room hadn’t been opened in over a month.

That’s why Hunk paid no attention to Lance and Keith in their embrace as he headed to his lion. Pidge smirked, they had known the longest, and was the most pleased with their fellow paladins.

Shiro paused, then softly said, “We’d better get going guys.”

It wasn’t a huge threat. Three galra ships, that was it.

But they were getting stronger, and Lance was beginning to worry about his time with Keith.

“Yeah, one second boss.” he said. Shiro nodded, backing away. Keith swallowed, locked in Lance’s arms. The blue-clad boy had his hands on Keith’s waist, and Keith was gently holding Lance’s elbows.

“Hey, we’ll be fine.” he said. “We’ve faced worst.”

“Psh, I know. I just hate to think of us ever being apart!” Lance’s tone was joking, but Keith could tell he was worried.

Giving Lance’s elbow a final squeeze, Keith turned and ran into his own lion.

They would be fine. They really had faced worst.

 

It really had been Keith’s fault.

He was distracted- Trying to figure out whether it was Lance or Hunk that had been hit, hating himself when he hoped it was the latter.

He should have seen the final ship’s blasters.

He should have looked up.

 

“Keith.”  
One word was on Lance’s lips, so many things in his mind.  
They had defeated the ships, everyone was in the corridors. Everyone but-

“Keith?”

“I’m here.”

Lance whirled around and saw Keith emerging, tugging off his helmet to reveal his slightly sweaty hair. Lance tried to move, but his feet were stuck. His chest rose and fell slightly faster then usual, and Keith could tell he had messed up.

Shiro stood nearby, his lips pursed in a line, while Pidge and Hunk just looked shocked.

Keith had come close to being seriously hurt, and they all knew why. Everyone knew Keith had a lecture coming to him from Shiro.

But the man was their friend before their leader. He knew he didn’t need to talk to Keith right now. Lance did. He turned on his heels and left with Pidge and Hunk, granting Lance and Keith the privacy they needed.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Lance rushed to Keith, his hands wrapping around the other’s neck.

“Keith, Keith,” he kept saying, closing his eyes.

“I know.” the other boy rasped. “I know.”

“Keith.”  
They weren’t kissing, not really, Lance was just rubbing his cheek on Keith’s, his nose on his neck, foreheads bumping together. If we aren’t kissing, thought Keith, then how is he making this feel so good?

Lance kept whispering Keith, and Keith kept whispering I know, and they just kept not quite kissing.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Lance told Keith, not meeting his eyes. Keith swallowed and nodded, muttering an apology, as Lance grasped Keith’s hips. He laughed slightly. “Sorry.” he said. “I’m a little afraid to let you go.”

Keith met Lance’s eyes, and, raising an eyebrow slightly said,

“Then don’t.”

Something about the way Keith said it, or maybe almost losing him, whatever- Made Lance react right then, right there. Using the hand that was still on the back on Keith’s neck, Lance brought the other boy towards him, finally closing the the gap between their lips.

The kiss started out gentle, slow, a show of how scared the paladins were to coming that close to losing each other. Quickly though, it escalated into something more, and soon Keith was making a trail of sloppy kisses down Lance’s neck, and Lance was fiddling with the zipper on the back of Keith’s suit.

“Lance…” Keith asked. “I don’t want the others…” Lance nodded, wordlessly grabbing Keith’s hand and leading him back into his lion, with Keith trying hard to figure out why the other boy could make him just as breathless by simply holding his hand as kissing his mouth.

There wasn’t much in the lions, but there was a small cushioned area, and that’s where Lance led the pilot.

“What is it? he asked, twirling a lock of silky black hair around his finger. Keith smiled.

“This is the first time I’ve been in here since we first met.” he replied. Lance deadpanned.

“We met before that mullet-man. You just didn’t remember me.” Keith’s cheeks began to burn, he could feel them turning red. Lance laughed, leaning forward to kiss both of them.

“That’s okay. I’ll just have to be sure I make this unforgettable.” Lance finally caught hold of Keith’s zipper, getting the dark-haired boy out of his paladin’s suit at last. He nearly choked when he looked back at Keith’s face and found he had tied his hair back in a ponytail. The act resulted in Lance kissing every spot of Keith’s neck, even managing to brush the nape with his lips. When Lance was done, he began reaching behind him, searching for his own suit’s zipper.

“Wait.” Keith stopped him. “Let me.” Silently, Lance turned around, allowing Keith’s shaky hands to slip him out of his clothes.

When Lance faced him once again, Keith felt his breath thin.

“You’re beautiful.” he breathed, his eyes and fingers running up and down Lance’s body, exploring all the places on him he had only dreamed about. Lance laughed.  
“I’m thinking you’re the beautiful one, but honestly princess, I really don’t want to fight right now.” he said, cradling the other’s face in his hands. Carefully, Lance backed Keith to the cushions, so his back was against the wall and sat straddling the boy. Carefully, one hand resting on Keith’s cheek and the other on his chest, he slowly rolled his hips forward, pressing his body to the other.

Keith’s eyes rolled back, a small moan coming through his pleasured lips before he clamped them closed again out of humiliation.

“Keith…” Lance brushed black baby hairs away from his forehead. “Is this good? Is it okay that we’re…” Lance trailed off. Keith closed his eyes, he had to wait a few seconds for his breath to come back.

“Lance.” he tilted the boy’s chin. “I don’t think of this as you taking my virginity, okay? I think of it as making love to my boyfriend. And I love that it’s you. Lance… I love you, okay?”

Lance couldn’t think of a response, so he rolled his hips forward once more and swallowed the moan once again emerging from Keith, laying him down before breathing,  
“I love you too.”


End file.
